


Only Air Between Teeth

by Glass_O_Lemonade



Series: Sunburns, Paper Cuts, and Other Unpleasantries [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_O_Lemonade/pseuds/Glass_O_Lemonade
Summary: Bad Things Happen Bingo Prompt: Damaged Vocal Cords
Series: Sunburns, Paper Cuts, and Other Unpleasantries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835833
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Only Air Between Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! Here's to more writing, more reading, and more stories. I hope this first piece is a sign for more to come.  
> If you happen to follow any of my other works, please rest assured none of my WIPs are abandoned.
> 
> All the Best,  
> Lem

He grows hoarse. Too weak to teleport, Five roams by foot. Calling. Cursing. Screaming. Mourning.

 _His family… Luther… Diego… Allison… Klaus…_ He cannot stop. There must be someone, somewhere. _Vanya? Ben?_ His siblings’ corpses follow him every step, every blink. He needs to…

…bury them. (He does.)

…find them. (He doesn’t.)

The world is wreckage, desolation, pollution.

Five breathes. A day. Weeks. Months. His throat grows scratchy. Still, he breathes.

Alone. He’s alone.

Years pass. Decades. There’s a constant rasp in his voice, his whispers; a pain alcohol has yet to soothe.

Then.

The Handler. “We can fix that, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. For anyone interested, soon I'll have two (complete!) gift fics to share here. As of yesterday, they're both a year late. ^^'


End file.
